


Emily

by Lyn_Laine



Series: The Big Six [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Clark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_Laine/pseuds/Lyn_Laine
Summary: A female Clark tells us the autobiography of her life.  Smallville and Nolan script centric.





	Emily

Prologue

To business directly, then. My name is Emily Kent but I was born as Kala-El, the only child of Jor-El and Lara-El, on the faraway ice planet Krypton with its red sun. I was only a few weeks old when it was obvious my home planet was dying. There were several factors in this. My uncle Zor-El had ignited Krypton’s core during harvesting, Major General Zod was attempting a highly violent coup, and anyway a heavy universal force not unlike a moving black hole was on its way toward our path. 

My father placed me in a tiny, child-sized spaceship to save me, calculating the computer to send me directly to a good family on the planet Earth that he had met while visiting in secret years ago. Though my mother worried that the people of Earth would not love and accept her daughter, my father reassured her that the family he had chosen - the Kents - would be good to me.

I came to Earth as Kala-El, a human looking alien child, during the meteor shower which struck the community of Smallville, Kansas, on October 16, 1989. All fallen meteors were fragments from my home planet carrying remnants of my destroyed race. It seems the planet exploded before anything else could kill it, before I had left Krypton’s complete pull and area.

I was sent from Krypton as an infant, so all of this I learned much later in life. But because of the distance from Earth, I appeared to be between the ages of two and three when my ship crash-landed. Some of my formative years appear to have taken place inside a computerized spaceship. 

Jonathan and Martha Kent found me in Miller’s Field, just as my birth father Jor-El had hoped. Unable to have children themselves, the Kents took me in as an orphan and raised me as their daughter. They pretended to me for my entire childhood that I was a human adoption. Because Lionel Luthor owed him a favor, my father cashed in and asked him to forge the paperwork that made the adoption official. Again, I knew nothing of this. They arbitrarily picked a May 13, 1987 birth date and named me Emily, a name my mother had secretly already picked out for the biological daughter she’d always hoped to have.

It was simple and down to earth, like my parents. They were small-town Kansas farmers. I grew up doing hardworking chores around the farm, I could horseback ride, and I baked and cooked and gardened with my Mom. I was close grade school friends with a fellow female nerd, Abigail Fine, a shy girl who loved foreign film and was on the math and debate teams.

I was also grade school friends with Greg Arkin and Pete Ross. While Pete Ross formed a crush on me, Greg Arkin formed a crush on the ever popular and beautiful Lana Lang. I always felt sick around Lana, not knowing that I always felt sick around meteor rock such as the kind in her constant necklace. Instead, I assumed the sickness was from self consciousness and as a result, I grew to dislike both Lana and all more popular kids. I met Chloe Sullivan in the eighth grade when she moved to Smallville from Metropolis City, and as Chloe was a skeptical school paper editor who was contemptuous of popularity, with Chloe’s help this dislike was cemented. Chloe, Abigail, and I formed an inseparable trio, and I have theorized that my presence may even have warded off biological problems in my two closest friends.

Playing up the unpopular nerd aspect proudly, I took to wearing false glasses and hipster clothing. I enjoyed books, comics, astronomy, blogging, and robotics. I got a love of sports from my father. My father spent a great deal of time with me, letting me be boyish, not having had a good relationship with his own father. My favorite sport was roller derby, but my Dad ironically was the one who wouldn’t let me try out. He said I could potentially hurt somebody, for reasons that will be explained in a minute, and it caused many an argument as I became a bratty teenager.

I was tall and elegant but thin and pale, my face sharp featured and reserved. My straight black hair was in a high bun behind me and my eyes were blue. The glasses I wore were fake cat’s-eye style. The whole look went well with my uncool hipster aura, one I purposefully tried to cultivate. I was genuinely afraid of both heights and public speaking, though this wasn’t much of an excuse for my father, who emphasized calmly facing my fears when I needed to.

I was considerably stronger than other, human children at an early age. It was obvious from the day my Mom brought me home and tried to play with me or hold me back from something. I once cracked a kitchen table in half. Another time I lifted a 500-pound bed frame as a toddler. Yet another time, while protecting Abby from a bully, I accidentally pushed a kid through a door. I would occasionally put holes in the walls during toddler temper tantrums. I developed super-speed around age six. 

My parents emphasized control of my abilities, and during my entire childhood they never let me into playgroups and they never let me try out for sports. They were too afraid I might hurt someone. Only as I got older and my control got better did they seem to want to trust me more. Yet they never stopped me from living a full human life, and they always loved me, and they never sold me or my abilities out to anyone. As clinical as I was, every scrap of compassion and humanity and patience and immaterialism I have ever had was gotten from my parents.

They taught me that my abilities were “gifts” and insisted someday I would use them to do good things. Not great, but good. And especially when I was younger, I believed in and trusted that. But by the time I was fourteen, I knew I was adopted and was increasingly beginning to wonder. I wanted all the normal things like roller derby that other kids could have. More than that, I wanted answers and began researching people with strange abilities, without telling anyone, for myself.

In my first year of high school, I knew the farm was in trouble and I also decided privately that it was time for me to give back to my parents, the way they had given to me. So, determined, I took out a waitressing job at a coffee place called the Beanery. I said I wanted pocket money, but in reality I wanted to help my parents pay the bills. Most after school time not spent at robotics club or practicing roller skating on the rink alone… was spent waitressing part time at the Beanery. My best friends, of course, were still Abby and Chloe; we had formed the Fiercely Uncool Posse.

And that’s how I started high school. My story really starts in my first year of high school, when I was fifteen and intensely searching for the truth of my past…


End file.
